A la sombra de la humanidad
by Nat-KF
Summary: YUMIKURI A veces es necesario decir la cruda verdad, aunque te condenes a ti misma, así puedes salvarla a ella, a tu diosa.


**A LA SOMBRA DE LA HUMANIDAD**

Escuchas decenas de gritos. Son tus compañeros confusos, la mayoría intentando frenar la locura que protagonizas, mientras otros pocos gritan deseosos de aumentar la ira, tanto en ti como en tu detestable rival, quieren ver correr sangre y piensas darles el gusto. Cada respiro parece bocanada de fuego, sientes los pulmones, la garganta e incluso la lengua ardiendo al inhalar aire. La escena carece de lógica, está repleta a tope de brutales imágenes. -¡HIJA DE PUTA!-. Su insulto se te resbala. Posees un solo deseo, ruge desde tu fuero interno para verse cumplido: tirarle los dientes a aquel imbécil y así callar sus impertinencias además de hacerle pagar por las ya dichas.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!-. Vociferas cegada por la ira. Gratamente llega a tus oídos el sonido de su nariz crujiendo y te enorgulleces de ser la responsable; pero por desgracia dicha alegría rivaliza con el asco de mancharte los dedos con su repugnante sangre. Tragas el desagrado, motivada a continuar propinándole golpes.

¿Por qué la agresividad tan exagerada? ¿Por qué el repentino instinto asesino? Fácil, ese estúpido ha cruzado la raya. Excedió el límite que puedes permitir, metiéndose con lo más importante para ti.

Así como das, recibes fuertes golpes; tu cuerpo seguramente habrá de llenarse con enormes moretones, raspones encargados de llevarse tu piel y profundas cortadas que ahora ni si quiera sientes. Eso carece de importancia. Ambos están muy dispuestos a continuar hasta que uno muera. Lo odias, te odia, mutuamente se desean el peor mal de la tierra. Además de odiarlo, verle logra enfurecerte, sacarte de tus cabales justo como en este instante.

Solo piensas en defender a costa de violencia lo que él ha profanado verbalmente.

Él maldito encaja la rodilla en tu abdomen, descarado roba tu aliento y si su ansía personal era quitarte de encima lo ha conseguido con creces. Las posiciones se invierten desbalanceando las circunstancias contra ti. Aprietas los dientes previendo el primer puñetazo te golpeara directo en el rostro; es cierto, en este instante llevas las de perder, pero le das cínica sonrisa. -¿Quieres devolverme el favor?-. Haces referencia a su rota nariz. Alza el puño, no obstante ni cuando este impacto contra ti logra borrarte la sonrisa, estas satisfecha con que tu nariz sigue ilesa y lograste provocarle. Saboreas complicarle la vida.

Llega otro golpe, al parecer disfruta de robarte el aliento. Joder, quieres quitártelo de encima, el inconveniente recae en que el hijo de puta fácilmente te dobla en peso. Asqueada notas como su sangre salpica sobre ti.

-¡Estorbo de mierda!-. Te insulta. Sabe eres su mayor impedimento, sabe harás cuanto puedas con tal de frustrar sus planes.

-¡ALTO!-. Abres los ojos sorprendida. Las demás voces fueron fáciles de ignorar, sin embargo, esa petición sale de los únicos labios que jamás pudiste desdeñar.

Y pese dicha orden en realidad carece de autoridad, te frenas, tarea muy difícil tomando en cuenta la gran cantidad de adrenalina corriendo por tus venas. Claro, esa autoridad solo fue ejercida sobre ti; un puñetazo cargado de odio impacta en tu mejilla izquierda. -¡YMIRRRR!-. Ese jodido puño es tan grande que incluso tu oído salió afectado, por ello cuando gritan tu nombre lo escuchas distorsionado. Consecutivo otro puñetazo termina el trabajo, golpea al ya herido oído y maldices sintiendo la sangre escurriendo desde este. Le rompiste la nariz, a cambio, el bastardo te ha dejado medio sorda.

Ladeas el rostro, percatándote de la pequeña figura que se dirige apresurada hacia ustedes. Antes de pensar en el intenso dolor, piensas en esos ojos que te ven llenos de preocupación. Puedes jurar grita tu nombre y pide dejen te técnicamente masacrarte, pero odias no conseguir escucharle bien.

El desconsuelo entremezclado con enojo que muestra su angelical rostro es la razón para darle vuelta al asunto. De una patada, en extremo salvaje a ojos de los testigos, consigues quitártelo de encima. Originalmente la pelea se inclinaba a tu favor, por eso sabes puedes recuperar el lugar que ganaste minutos atrás. Furiosa arremetes contra él pues la anterior patada le dejo aturdido, antes de darse cuenta él esta espalda contra suelo con tu pie derecho sobre su garganta. Presionas causando comience a toser, quienes les rodean comprenden estas decidida a matarle ahí mismo.

-¡Detente, Ymir!-. Esas palabras suenan demasiado cerca, de hecho para que les escuches debe ser así. Incluso loca hubieses reconocido aquella voz. Unos pequeños brazos rodean tu cintura, aferrándose como naufrago a flotador en pleno océano; si aquel grandulón no fue impedimento para moverte, ese sencillo agarre si puede frenarte. –Ymir, por favor-.

-El bastardo de Reiner-. La voz te tiembla debido a la ira. –Abrió de más su pestilente hocico-. Quieres aplastarte el cuello, romperle la garganta y de poder arrancarle la cabeza. Quieres causarle el mayor daño que te permitan tus manos.

-¿Es tan malo como para matarle?-. Ahí, con esas palabras vuelve a pedirte no comentas la locura de asesinar a Reiner. Usa un tono compasivo deseando calmarte. Ella sabe tu estado es doloroso, abrumador, explosivo. Sin necesidad de voltear tienes una perfecta imagen de sus bellos ojos azules; también imaginas como tu sangre le mancha las manos, la ropa, quizá el rostro.

-No tienes idea Christa-. Dejas de presionar, por más que lo ansías te es jodidamente complicado obrar de modo desaprobado por ella; de nuevo, piensas, confirmas, posee una extraña autoridad sobre ti que ninguna entiende. Por otro lado, tiene sentido, lo único presente en tu vacía vida es Christa.

Berthold dudoso da algunos pasos hacia ustedes, conoces cuál es su intención. –Déjalo, Ymir-. Es extraño, sientes satisfacción con esa corta frase, pues sabes Christa no lo dice para salvar al jodido chico bajo tu suelo, lo dice para salvarte. Inclinas el rostro viendo como Reiner osa dedicarte mirada de reciproco odio.

Es una promesa silenciosa.

Una promesa de no descansar hasta verse muertos.

Por último pateas su cabeza con la fuerza suficiente para sacarlo de combate. Estás consciente de que su repugnante corazón sigue latiendo, sin embargo, la situación ha cambiado y ya no es el momento indicado para terminar el asunto.

Finalmente permites Berthold lo levante del suelo; el chico se ve en la obligación de cargar solo con su amigo, porque todos los testigos de la pelea llevada a cabo permanecen silenciosos, sumidos en la duda de que los orillo a casi matarse. Más nadie pregunta, a sabiendas de que mantendrás la boca cerrada. Jamás acostumbras hablar con ellos y no piensas cambiar ahora la rutina.

Cojeando sales de ahí, ayudada por ella.

* * *

Encerradas dentro del dormitorio que comparten, en silencio Christa comenzó a curarte las heridas, esa vasija sobre la cama está llena de gasas ensangrentadas, el recipiente de al lado muestra todo el alcohol ha sido empleado para tu uso exclusivo, el olor del dormitorio apesta a sangre. Y ella no se queja, ni por tener que soportar dicho aroma, ni por ser quien se haga responsable de tu lamentable estado; solo guarda silencio y eso en cierto modo te desquicia.

Permaneciste callada, en parte porque las palabras correctas no se dignaron a aparecer. Prefieres concentrarte en observar sus ojos, joder, como amas cada instante ante ellos.

-Lo siento-. Dices insegura de si debes o no disculparte. Coloca en tu brazo la última venda, fue una larga tarea el tratarte por completo después de la pelea. –Lo siento Christa-. Repites, ahora si segura debes pedir perdón. Pedir una disculpa hace la lengua te sepa extraño, es la primera vez que la pides y estas segura solo con ella dirías esas palabras. Estas tan acostumbrada a hablar mediante el sarcasmo e insultos, es raro comportarse amable por una mujer… por esa que tienes frente a ti. Toma asiento en la cama, puede decirse, sin nada de distancia entre ambas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-. Cuestiona. Por muchos motivos, cada uno de ellos relacionado directamente con ella.

-Reiner planea cosas horrorosas-. Pasas saliva, el ligero sabor de la sangre aun te ronda la boca. –Él no es lo que parece-. Cual balde de agua fría, la realidad se hace presente y te aplasta con todo su peso; si hablas de él terminas echándote de cabeza también.

–Y es una amenaza para ti-. Desde el primer instante, el día en el cual conociste a Reiner, hubo de darte mala espina. Desconfiaste de él y fuiste juntando sospechas en su contra, pensaste cosas que no fueron teorías descabelladas, si no, meros hechos acertados. Hoy le escuchaste hablando con Berthold, antes también lo hiciste, pero esta vez dijeron lo imperdonable.

-Ymir, ¿a qué te refieres?-. Desvías la mirada. ¿Cómo decirle Reiner es un titán, sin desatar el caos? Tienes dudas, sientes los nervios invadirte, sientes la incertidumbre y también le observas en la mirada de Christa. Joder, en tiempos así, ser egoísta facilita las cosas, no obstante, vives esto con quien contrarresta tu egoísmo. Cierras los ojos e inconscientemente suspiras.

Al verte callada vuelve a intentarlo con otras palabras. –Ymir, considero tu palabra sobre la de los demás-. Ahí está, una presión de la cual con nada te podrás librar. –Me atrevo a decir confío por completo en ti-. Aprietas los dientes. –Quiero confíes en mi-. ¡Claro que confías en ella! De hecho, no confías en nadie más.

Rebelar algo significa tener la obligación de contar la verdad completa. Piensas es mejor los hechos se los cuentes tú, antes de que alguien más intente llenarle la cabeza de mierda.

-Ymir, te contare lo único que no sabes de mí-. Volteas a verle, encontrándote con sonrisa amarga, es extraño, son contadas con una sola mano las veces que has visto esa forma de sonreír en ella. Pasas saliva, esto quiere decir te está metiendo en una encrucijada y aflojaras lengua sí o sí.

-Se eres bastante perspicaz. Una vez dijiste encontrar algo raro en mi nombre-. Ahora no apartas la mirada ni un segundo. Ella desliza la mano por la cama y entrelazan sus dedos. La noche de las verdades necesita mucho valor. –En efecto tiene detalle desconcertante. En realidad gran parte de la razón por la cual ingresé como cadete, fue que venía huyendo-. Por un segundo tiemblan sus pupilas. –Porque el hombre responsable de traerme al mundo, me trajo como una bastarda y quiso deshacerse de mí-. Escuchas paciente, no obstante, vuelves a sentir la chispa de la ira en tu pecho. ¿Deshacerse de un ángel? –Encuentras raro mi nombre, porque no es el verdadero-. Das apretón a su mano, animándole a terminar. –No soy Christa, me llamo Historia-.

-Precioso nombre-. Dices sin pensarlo, solo por pertenecerle a ella, dicho nombre merece ser recordado siempre. –Te llames como te llames, para mi eres la misma-. Tus sentimientos no cambian.

-Ymir-. Desaparecen los nervios de tu sistema.

-Historia-. Si, definitivamente tienes miedo de abrir la boca. La Ymir del pasado te observa desde el subconsciente, ¿Qué hace? Sonreírte con dejes de burla e ironía. –Demostrare confío en ti-. Al caño lo demás, de cualquier modo, ya tienes ganado un lugar en el infierno. –Solo, por favor, después de esto no me odies-. Con tal petición, la Ymir del pasado deja de sonreír para comenzar a carcajearse cruelmente.

-No puedo odiarte-. Tomas aire suficiente, aun así sigues sintiendo te falta el oxígeno.

Enfocas la mirada en la suya y ruegas lo dicho sea 100% cierto.

-Ese maldito es un traidor, de los peores de hecho. Porque quiere ver caer a la humanidad. Quiere destruirle-. Ok, dicho así es desconcertante. –Él es parte de un gran complot. La razón por la cual decidí molerlo a golpes, fue que le escuche decir planea secuestrarte-.

Sus facciones componen rostro repleto de confusión e incertidumbre. –Sabe cosas de ti que no debería. De algún modo eres una pieza clave en los malditos planes de Reiner-. Con la mano libre estrujas la sabana, enojada al recordar tal estupidez. –Quise matarlo porque es demasiado peligroso para ti-. Lo peor del caso es desconocer si tendrás otra oportunidad para deshacerte de él.

Ella sopesa un segundo, analizándote mediante la mirada. Por tu cuenta, bien puedes permitirle ver tu alma si así lo desea. –Si esto es un complot contra la humanidad, debemos hablarlo con el capitán Levi. Para que detenga a Reiner-. Típico de a quien apodan diosa, preocuparse por la humanidad antes de por sí misma. Niegas con la cabeza. Eso no importa, serás quien se preocupe y vele por Historia.

-Ellos no serán capaces de detenerlo-. Es amargo decirlo. Si tan solo… si tu… le hubieses destrozado el cuello cuando pudiste.

-Es solo un chico, a lo mucho tendrá ayuda de Berthold-. Piensas es en parte mentira y en parte verdad, menos de lo segundo por desgracia.

-No Historia-. Notas le recorre casi imperceptible temblor cuando pronuncias su nombre. – Reiner no es solo un chico-. Oscurece tu mirada. –Levi no podrá detenerlo-. Sostienes su mano y con la contraria estrujas fuertemente la sabana. –Porque… Reiner es el titán acorazado-.

Historia queda sin palabras, basta con que veas su expresión para darte cuenta te cree, está sorprendida, algo confusa y comienza a enojarse, pero te cree. Técnicamente, decir lo de Reiner ha sido lo más fácil. Él no es el único titán cambiante, también están Berthold y Annie, compartiendo el secreto que a los cuatro les aprisiona.

Esperas atenta, ansiando alguna palabra indique puedes continuar. Un bajo suspiro acompañado de apretón en tus dedos es la tan anhelada señal. –Todos estos años él ha estado infiltrado aquí, siendo una de las mayores desgracias para los soldados y civiles. Tirar la muralla fue solo el inicio. Berthold lo sabe, por supuesto que el hijo de puta lo sabe, además de ser el jodido titán colosal-. Sus ojos brillan deslumbrados por la información que rebelas. –No están solos, una tercera infiltrada trabaja con ellos, Annie, ella es la titán femenina-. No debería ser una traición el contar esto, no debe, porque no eres compañera de ese trio ni compartes la misión que persiguen. Pero sabes has echado sal en la herida equivocada. Tú no tendrías por qué conocer esto.

Bajas la mirada, te pasas la mano por el cabello.

En susurros te habla. –Ymir-. Pero no alzas el rostro. -¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-. Y aquí está la Ymir del pasado, sentada en primera fila viendo como su yo actual, osea tú, estas a punto de presentarle.

-Meses, lo tuyo apenas hoy-. Aclaras, pues de haber sabido los complots armados contra Historia, hace mucho tus manos estarían manchadas de sangre sin que nadie lo supiese.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-. Sorpresivamente, la forma en que te habla carece de reproches, vale, está enojada, muy enojada contra el imbécil que te ha dejado medio sorda. Suspiras cansada de vivir en un entorno de problemas. Pero ¡ey! Eres una soldado que juro servir a la humanidad. Tu cuerpo estará rodeado de mierda hasta que ya no le seas útil a la legión de reconocimiento.

-No podía-. Quizá no lo dices murmurando, más si bajo, entre dientes. –Porque si yo… -. Así como apretaste su mano, hace lo mismo por ti, impulsándote a seguir. –Porque si yo rebelo su secreto, ellos contaran el mío-. Son palabras ácidas. "No me odies" Ruegas, suplicas interiormente.

-Historia-. Levantas el rostro necesitando verle a los ojos. –Soy un titán-. Concluyes con una mueca torcida, similar al fantasma de una sonrisa cargada de amargura e ira. Listo, lo has dicho. La Ymir del pasado ríe maliciosa y aplaude echándote en cara eres la misma monstruosa criatura que ella.

Que te golpee, lo aceptaras; que te grite hasta quitarte la audición definitivamente, lo aceptaras; que lo diga a los cuatro vientos, que su compañera es el enemigo de la humanidad, lo aceptaras. Pero que no diga odiarte, ya que con eso en verdad perderás la cordura.

-Ymir-. Talvez el cielo es muy grande. Eso o la vida planea darte otro duro golpe. Te dirige mirada compasiva. –Puedes ser humano o titán-. Sientes temblar, la actitud grosera, altanera y violenta ahora te es inservible. –Pero para mí no importa. Sigues siendo Ymir-.

-¿No temes pueda comerte?-.

-Ibas a matar a Reiner para protegerme-. Suspiras.

En el fondo conoces cualquier argumento, ella podrá contradecirlo. Mientras quiera encontrara la manera de decir no te teme, que no peligra contigo.

-Lo siento, lo siento por deje de confiar en ti, si eso sucede, crees serás incapaz de volver a ganar su confianza.

Es justificable guardarse dicho secreto. Siendo lo que eres, lo mejor es evitar andarlo diciendo.

Basta con ver cómo han tratado a Eren Jaeger tras enterarse es un titán cambiante. De no ser por la persistencia de Mikasa al protegerlo y el gran intelecto de Armin puesto a su favor, Eren hubiese perecido en manos de los soldados.

Es obvio no compartes el deseo de convertirte en un perro de la humanidad como él, eso equivale a dejarte mangonear por ellos hasta pertenecerles por completo, actuar cual marioneta bajo los hilos que ellos mueven; es una manera de ser controlada que jamás quieres conocer. Ya bastante tienes con ser una soldado de la legión de reconocimiento.

-Confío en ti-. Murmuran justo en tu oído, esa oración tranquiliza hasta la última célula de tu cuerpo.

Lo siguiente es inesperado.

Abres los ojos sorprendida.

Historia está besándote.

Sus labios son suaves, delicados y dulces. Has soñando tantas veces con ellos, por eso mismo parece irreal decida cumplirte tu sueño.

-Estaré contigo, sin importar lo que pase Ymir-. Sabes la respuesta perfecta, seguido la dices en esos sueños, ha rondado dentro de tu cabeza durante años.

-Te amo-. Sueltas por fin, liberándote de un enorme peso al sincerar tus sentimientos. Esas dos palabras estuvieron a punto de asfixiarte numerosas ocasiones. Vuelve a besarte, dándote respuesta en el cariñoso acto.

Salió mejor de lo esperado, ¿cierto?

* * *

Despiertas horas después, es el día libre concedido raramente a los soldados. Recostada encima de ti, Historia duerme plácidamente, ignorando la gran cantidad de vendajes que te envuelven el torso y ella misma coloco por ser necesarios. Niegas con la cabeza.

Es hermoso.

Te corresponde pese eres un monstruo.

Pero ahora ambas han firmado un pacto peor que los hechos con sangre. Sientes culpabilidad entremezclada con temor, la estas metiendo en algo de lo cual no podrás sacarla; juras todo instante de tu vida será empleado en cuidarla.

Poco después notas comienza a abrir los ojos, somnolienta murmura un "buenos días", comparten corto beso y se levantan de la cama. Ella escucha las quejas que intentas ocultar inútilmente e igual que ayer vuelve a tratarte todo raspón, moretón y cortada.

Las heridas son incomodas, limitantes, molestas. La falta de audición en tu oído izquierdo te sienta muy mal por crearte la sensación de estar en desventaja, peligrando por no poder escuchar las amenazas del entorno.

Convertirte en titán lo remediaría… ¡No! Hacerlo provocara líos, con los actuales tienes de sobra.

Cual balde de agua fría llega una pésima noticia. Se te hiela la sangre, auto reprochándote, de haber completado lo iniciado… ¡Rayos!

Sales corriendo del dormitorio, iracunda despotricas maldiciéndole; tras de ti corre Historia, decidida a impedirte cometer locuras; en la puerta queda Sasha, completamente desconcertada, solo dio una noticia y tu enfureciste al instante. Así cualquiera de tus compañeros se habría extrañado. No es un comportamiento normal.

¿Te importa? ¡Claro que no!

De una patada abres el edificio donde habitan los chicos, confusos observan como avanzas al cuarto que comparten Reiner y Berthold, se preguntan si vienes a terminar lo que dejaste pendiente, cuestionándose si su edificio se convertirá en la escena de un asesinato. Conny, Armin, Jean, en otra situación probablemente habrían intentado detenerte pero la locura y enojo que desprendes les obliga a mantenerse apartados.

Sin pensártelo dos veces tiras la puerta.

Es cierto. Lo que todos cuchichean y Sasha ha ido a decirles es cierto. Esos cobardes han huido junto con Annie. Desertaron de la legión justo ahora para evitar evites Historia caiga en sus manos.

Aprietas los puños volviendo a culparte, debiste romperle el cuello, como consecuencia de no hacerlo te reprocharas mil veces más, sólo dejaras la culpa cuando pares los repugnante latidos de Reiner. Escupes al suelo, cualquier modo de mostrar repudio contra ellos te parece bueno.

Una vez más pequeños brazos rodean tu cintura, le preocupa verte así. Evitando romper el abrazo das la vuelta, le abrazas e inclinas el rostro para poder besar los labios que pronto causaran seas adicta a ellos. Momentáneamente olvidas el enojo; sentir su calor, oler su aroma, escuchar sus palabras, contemplar sus ojos, es una anestesia natural para ti.

Al tiempo que sus labios compiten por dominarse, sube la intensidad, sube la temperatura del cuarto o al menos así te parece e incluso olvidas a quien pertenece el dormitorio. Es gracias a Historia que tu cuerpo es capaz de experimentar tales sensaciones y necesidades.

Pero claro, en el camino hiciste demasiado alboroto e inevitablemente llamaste la atención.

La gloria de los labios perfectos se detiene.

Y es que en la puerta está parado el capitán Levi, acompañado de Hanji. Al hombre no le importa en absoluto la escena lésbica que están protagonizando, de hecho, ni siquiera se sorprende, muchos de la legión ya sospechaban el hecho. Lo único de su interés es saber el motivo tras la pelea de ayer y el actual alboroto.

Protectoramente tomas lugar frente a Historia, pensando llevarte toda la responsabilidad contigo; ya sea la de afrontar lo que has hecho anteriormente, o, la responsabilidad de asesinar a los dos presentes en caso de ser necesario.

No le tocaran ni un pelo, eso corre por tu cuenta.

* * *

Quisiste cargarte toda la responsabilidad, pero ella no te lo permitió, claro que no lo hizo, después de todo, Historia te ama.

Por eso ambas están sentadas con el capitán Levi enfrente y Hanji detrás de ustedes. Bajo la mesa mantienen sus manos entrelazadas.

Lo pensaste, diste mil vueltas a la idea y sigue sin gustarte. Has tomado una decisión, posiblemente a ella tampoco le gustara. No obstante, si le mantienes a salvo… lo vale.

Levi espera paciente, con esa misma mirada de siempre, no te presiona dado sabe es innecesario. A fin de cuentas, es su capitán, las conoce mejor de lo que ambas quisieran.

Alejarte de Historia y desaparecer para asesinar a Reiner es una solución, le ahorras el peligro de estar contigo y eliminas la amenaza de aquel hijo de puta que odias.

Lo tienes decidido, es definitivo.

Por supuesto que no harás la estupidez de dejarla.

La solución es otra, más complicada pero te permite quedarte con tu diosa.

Tú la amas, ella te ama, con eso es suficiente. Con eso reúnes el valor y voluntad necesarios.

Decides aflojar la lengua, de tu boca comienza a fluir cada detalle conocido por ti, le rebelas a Levi y Hanji todo. Ella, tu diosa, observa sorprendida el repentino ataque de sinceridad, pero en ningún instante suelta tu mano, porque sabe el incomparable sacrificio que estás haciendo voluntariamente; lágrimas se forman en sus ojos.

No omites nada.

Dices completamente todo.

Así es.

Ahora ellos lo saben.

Saben eres un titán.

Pero no actúan en tu contra, ya de antemano sabias no lo harían. Porque les eres útil.

Y por eso ella llora, porque sabe a lo que te has condenado.

Lo evitaste tanto tiempo y terminó sucediendo.

Volteas a verle, joder, duele verle llorar. Le sonríes procurando usar la sonrisa que tan bien conoce para así demostrarle las cosas mejoraran algún día. Después procedes a besarle, le besas con todo el sentimiento de tu pecho y limpias sus lágrimas.

-Tranquila-. Le dices. –Estaré aquí, contigo-.

Anoche prometiste no abandonarle nunca, vas a cumplirlo sin importar el costo.

-Te amo Ymir-. Amplias la sonrisa. Vuelves a besarle en un claro: Te amo.

La Ymir del pasado mira atenta la escena, y emplea esa misma sonrisa burlona acompañada de detestables aplausos sarcásticos. Se presenta con aquella cínica actitud, pero cuando te observa, su mirada muestra decepción y pena.

Te usaran a conveniencia, una sola cosa tienes garantizada: no te asesinaran. Colaboraras en lo que te pidan, te rebajaras a eso. La única condición que pones, es no ser apartada de ella nunca.

Al igual que Eren, te has convertido en un perro de la humanidad.

Pero eso no importa, mientras puedas estas junto a Historia, junto a tu amada Christa.

 **FIN.**


End file.
